<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317578">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden and Lucien have a very important question for Syl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden/Lucien Veritas/Nonbinary Nomad, Raiden/Lucien Veritas/The Nomad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'alien'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you happy, Syl?" Raiden's quiet question disturbed the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.</p>
<p>Blinking their eyes open, they peered down at their fellow spy, his head pillowed in their lap. "I should think the answer was obvious, Rai."</p>
<p>"Please, indulge us," Lucien requested from their place at Syl's back. "<i>Are</i> you happy?"</p>
<p>Raiden offered a pleading look, still in Syl's lap. "It's important for us to know."</p>
<p>"I'm <i>very</i> happy, Rai, Luci," they answered, threading the fingers of one hand through Raiden's white hair and catching one of Lucien's hands with the other. "I don't want to go back to Vih'thris. I want to stay in Orentis. With you two."</p>
<p>Lucien lifted Syl's hand to their mouth, brushing light kisses to the tips of the fingers. "I'm happy to hear it, dearest Syl."</p>
<p>"You've made us happy," Raiden added, squirming around so he could kiss Syl, quick and playful. "Especially me."</p>
<p>Syl wrapped their free arm around Raiden's waist, keeping him close. "Before I came Novus, I had no real home, not even in Vih'thris. I went wherever I was assigned, forever a stranger in a strange land." They twisted so they could look at each of their lovers in turn. "With you two, though, I'm finally home."</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Syl," Lucien murmured before kissing them, slow, deep, and filthy.</p>
<p>Their grip on Raiden's waist tightened as arousal coiled tight and hot in their gut once again. <i>It's good to be home.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this, I used the definition of 'alien' as someone living in a country who hasn't become a citizen, which is what all the player characters have been doing. *wink*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>